


Rekindling Our Childhood

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirty Mary, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flirty john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their daughter goes to bed, John & Mary make use of her blanket fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindling Our Childhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticlolipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticlolipop/gifts).



> So this is a little bit of fluff to help cheer up my friend **majesticlolipop** on her birthday! I'm going to write two more fics for her OTPs, but this was the first one I got done. I borrowed a prompt from the [nonsexual acts of intimacy](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) list that went " _cuddling in a blanket fort_ " and then just let it roll right out. Hope you enjoy, sweetie, and happy birthday!

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

John came home and set his briefcase on the chair, noting for a moment that the cushion that was usually on the seat was not there. It was probably in the elaborately constructed blanket fort that his daughter was lying down in on her stomach, happily colouring in a colouring book. Mary had sidled up to him and kissed his cheek once he’d come inside, and he gave her a grin. “A bit, yeah. _My_ blanket forts were never as elaborate as this when I was her age.”

“Well, she had a bit of help from her Aunt Molly and Uncle Sherlock. She won’t let me take it down so that we can't sit down on the sofa to enjoy the telly tonight,” Mary said with a soft laugh. “And I don’t have the heart to take it down anyway. So tonight when she’s gone to bed, we’ll have to make use of it.”

John chuckled. “I suppose that could be interesting.”

“Oh, I could think of some things we could do,” Mary said, giving him a suggestive glance. Then she moved over to the daughter. “Come on, Sharlotte. Time for bed.”

Sharlotte pushed away her colouring book and crayons and then scrambled out of the blanket fort and stood up. John came over and picked his daughter up pressing kisses in her hair as he carried her to her bedroom. Mary picked up the colouring book and the crayons and put them away, and then went and got a bottle of wine from the refrigerator, two glasses from the cupboard and some things for them to snack on and brought them out to the blanket fort before crawling inside and settling in. Eventually, John came out and joined her. “Good thing I ate already.”

“Oh yes,” Mary said with a smile as he settled in next to her. “I never actually did this when I was a girl. It wasn’t quite my thing. I was always climbing trees and trying to make tree forts.”

“You were trying to _make_ tree forts?” John asked, reaching over for the glass of wine Mary had poured for him.

She nodded. “There were a lot of trees where I grew up, and my father was always building things, so there was lumber around, so I was always hauling lumber into the oak trees trying to build, like, nine hundred forts in them.” She reached over for a cheese cube and popped it into her mouth. “I always used to think I was one of the boys.”

“You certainly don’t seem to be one of the boys now,” he said.

“Well, I learned there are certain advantages to using the feminine wiles I was endowed with,” she said with a laugh. She reached over for the grapes she had brought and plucked one off the bunch before gesturing for John to open his mouth. When he did she popped it into his mouth. He grinned as he chewed it and she smiled back. “They certainly got your attention, after all.”

“Yes, they did,” he said, with a fond smile. He moved his wine glass out of harm’s way and then pressed a kiss to her neck. “And I’m certainly glad they did.”

“Well, you have your own handsome charm, you know,” she said, tilting her head slightly. “I was rather attracted by your grin, and the cheeky sense of humour that popped up every once in a while.”

“Oh, really?” he asked. “Anything else?”

“Your taste in horrendous jumpers,” she said.

He chuckled against her skin. “My taste in jumpers is quite fashionable, I’ll have you know.”

“I’ll try to remember that when Sharlotte picks out the gaudiest jumper she can for you for Christmas,” she said. She moved her body away from his slightly and positioned her mouth near his before leaning in to kiss him softly. “Are you happy with this life, John?” she murmured when she was done.

“Quite,” he said. “I wouldn’t wish for any other life, not in a million years.”

“Not even your old one?”

He shook his head. “Not even my old one,” he said. He reached over and caressed her face. “I love you more than anything, Mary. When I asked you if Mary Watson was a good enough name for you, I meant that I wanted nothing more than a life with you by my side. So no, I don’t want my old life back.”

“Good,” she said before kissing him again. After a moment, John pulled her closer and she tangled her legs in his. When she pulled her lips away to catch her breath, she grinned at him. “Do you think we’re going to sleep in our own bed tonight?”

“Do you want to sleep in the blanket fort tonight?” John asked with a grin.

“Maybe do a bit more than sleep,” she said, playing with the collar of his shirt. “I don’t think we need to tell Sharlotte what we do, though.”

“No, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” John said with a smile before leaning in and kissing her. Mary grinned against his lips as she kissed him back. Oh, she did so love her husband. She was so happy she had chosen him and he had chosen her. She had never felt so complete as she did with him, and she was thankful for that.


End file.
